


Unexpected Comfort

by BlackDawnRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDawnRose/pseuds/BlackDawnRose
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is dead and everyone is happy, everyone except Harry. What is he going to do now? What else is there to life now he's fulfilled his purpose? Going out drinking might just bring some answers, or possibly comfort from a very unexpected source. Warning explicit content.





	Unexpected Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I know you're waiting on updates and I will get to them soon, this idea just jumped into my head yesterday and I wanted to write it so I did. I'm still trying to decide whether to write anymore or just leave it as a one shot so please let me know what you think. It's been a while since I've written something new and I'm currently juggling motherhood, my job, study and morning sickness so the grammar may not be perfect, please be kind. I hope you enjoy.

The battle was over, he'd won, the world all called him a hero and his face was on the cover of every newspaper in the wizarding world. Everyone had suffered losses and were grieving in their own way, but despite all of this they were happy, all of them. Everyone who saw him thanked him, patted him on the back, hugged him, some even prostrated themselves at his feet, which freaked him out terribly. The Weasleys walked along beside him beaming with pride at their sudo family member being hailed as the hero, Ginny smiling the brightest of all of them.

Every one was happy … except him.

To them he was a hero, to him he was a killer. Yes Voldemort had been evil and yes the world would be a much better place without him in it, but to get to where they were now Harry had been forced to kill him. And he had been forced, nothing about his life had been his choice. From the moment he'd fallen into the wizarding world he'd been guided and groomed by everyone around him to do one task and one task only, to kill a man several decades his senior who was far more magically advanced than he was. He hadn't thought about it at the time, but now it was all over, and he finally had a few minutes to compute everything that had happened and what he'd seen in Professor Snape's memories, he felt like nothing more than a puppet whose strings had been pulled by all the people around him.

And it wasn't just his destiny that had been controlled by everyone around him, it was his entire life. Since he'd arrived in the wizarding world he'd been surrounded by the Weasleys and their bias. He's gone into Gryffindor because of Ron, done all sorts of things because the other Weasleys had told him too, he'd even been pushed into Ginny's arms without him realising it wasn't his choice. So what would happen now? Voldemort was gone and while he'd still be hailed the hero forever, once the popularity died down would the rest of them just leave him? Drop him like a lead balloon and go about their lives now knowing they were safe and didn't need him anymore?

It was only a few weeks since the end of the war and his popularity was running high. He hated every second of it, but he smiled when expected because he didn't know what else to do. The damaged parts of the school had been mostly repaired thanks to magic and the rest was slowly coming together, but it was repaired enough that the students could return to classes and those who had the ability would be able to go for their NEWTs or OWLs without having to wait another year.

Harry hadn't had more than a second alone since everything had happened, having stayed in the burrow until the school could be safely re-inhabited. So when at last they were back in school and that moment came, he figured he'd want to just sit around in his prefect room and be alone with his thoughts.

Turned out he was very wrong.

His alone thoughts were about death and despair and worrying about what was next. It didn't help him sort out his feelings at all, it just made him feel worse. Not knowing what else to do Harry snuck out of the school and flew to Hogshead, hoping that he'd be able to blend in with a crowd seeing as the night was pitch black without even a glimmer of moon to light the way.

A lot of Hogsmead was damaged but it was being repaired. He was thrilled beyond words when he found that the pub had been completed repaired and was open for business. Just enough money in the right hands got him a bottle of fire whiskey and he disappeared into one of the corner booths to get gloriously drunk. He was down to about half the bottle when a large hand landed on his shoulder and a man reeking of alcohol leant down and leered at him.

"Hey there cutie, wanna go somewhere?"

Harry knew he should be terrified and disgusted, but he was so drunk he couldn't think of a good reason to decline. He'd never had sex before, but maybe if he did it would help him forget everything, even if it looked like the giant beast who wanted him would't be at all gentle.

"Why ever not," he agreed, pushing himself wobbly to his feet. He and the man staggered their way out of the bar and into the alley beside it. Harry soon found himself pushed roughly against a wall and a tongue shoved in his mouth. It was about this moment where he realised that actually he didn't want to do this and he pushed against the brute to get him away.

"Stop," he slurred when the man stumbled backwards. "I've changed my mind."

"You can't change our mind, you already agreed," the man slurred back, moving to invade his space again.

"I … CHANGED my mind," Harry slurred again.

The man laughed and leapt at him and before Harry could move away he was knocked to the ground, the giant ape landing on top of him. He pushed against him and demanded he get off, but the giant wouldn't budge. He started to kiss Harry's neck and fear jolted through him. He didn't want this, he wanted … he wanted … No.

He was about to call for help when suddenly the man disappeared from on top of him and Harry saw him fly through the air, landing on his back in the snow. Harry took a moment to get his breath back before moving to stand up, surprised when he felt someone slip their arms under his to help him. He waited until he was properly upright before he looked round to see who it was, knowing if he tried to turn around while he was getting up he'd end up right down on the floor again.

He was shocked when he came face to face with Draco Malfoy and he was sure he must have looked like an idiot gaping at the other young man.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Harry replied. Draco let him go and Harry was about to step back so he wasn't invading Draco's space anymore when he stumbled and quickly found Draco grabbing him again to keep him steady.

"I don't think you are all right," Draco said concernedly.

"Oh I'm fine, just had a bit of fire whiskey," Harry explained and he saw Draco's eyes go wide.

"How much fire whiskey?" he asked.

"Oh … only about half the bottle," Harry replied and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Harry, you're lucky you can still stand at all after that much."

He was probably right which was why Harry wasn't standing very well. "You're right," he agreed. "Bad Harry."

"We need to get you back to the castle," Draco said, slipping an arm around Harry and turning them toward the road back to the castle.

"No," Harry argued feebly. "Don't want to go back there, just reminds me of … everything."

"Is that so bad?" Draco asked as they started walking.

"It didn't used to be," Harry replied. "Then there was the fighting and the killing and the … finding out that my entire life is one big lie and I wasn't supposed to still be alive so what are they going to do with me now? They don't need me to fight anyone anymore, I'm not all that useful to them now." Harry stubbled a bit and Draco helped steady him before they resumed their journey.

"I was happy not knowing any of this," Harry continued. "But then Snape was dying and he showed me the memories of him and Dumbledore talking about how I had to die and now … you can't unsee that, you know. I know now that from the time I was 11 and I came into the wizarding world I've been groomed to fight and kill a man decades my senior and far more magically experienced than me. And Dumbledore, he put me through test after test and at the time I just thought it was lucky that I always seemed to find out about these things before he did but nooooo, that damned old man knew everything that went on in that castle, he could have stopped all of those things in a second but then he couldn't watch and see how his little lamb for slaughter was coming along and we can't disappoint the puppet master."

Harry knew he shouldn't be saying all of this to Draco of all people, but honestly who else could he say it too? Everyone around him loved Dumbledore and thought of him as an amazing hero, they'd never understand how betrayed and hurt Harry felt about how the man had groomed him to do something no child should ever have to do. Draco didn't say anything, but really what could he or anyone say back to that? Harry imagined anyone hearing it would either be horrified or most likely in the case of Malfoy, gleeful, because he now had something to use to defame the old head master. Harry didn't care though, it was the truth and the man had done all those things, people should know.

He looked over at Draco expecting to see a smirk on his face, he was more than a little surprised when instead the other young man looked sad.

"Why do you look sad?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you be sad hearing someone tell you something like that?" Draco asked, looking over at him with sympathetic eyes. "I've been trying to think of anything I could possibly say to make you feel better, but I honestly can't come up with anything."

"Don't feel bad, Malfoy, there's not much anyone can say back to news like that," Harry said, patting the blonde's shoulder. "It's nice that you're even listening to me ramble, nobody else wants to." Before Draco could say anything back to that Harry thought of a question he wanted to ask the Slytherin. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Draco replied easily.

"Now, you don't like me so I know you'll be honest with me even if it means hurting my feelings. I've been training for so long to fight Voldey and now he's dead. I wasn't supposed to survive but I did and I don't think anyone else knows what to do with me now. I mean they've orchestrated my life for so long so they'd get the outcome they wanted but now it's done, and despite the immediate future where I'll be hailed as a hero blah blah blah, what am I suppose to do with he rest of my life? I mean, is there even a use left for me? Am I good for anything except fighting? My dad was an auror and I was going to be one to honour his memory, that's what everyone expects me to do, but I don't want to fight anymore. I've already killed one man, I don't want any more deaths on my conscience, but without that what am I?"

He looked over at his blonde companion who seemed shocked by the question. "What do you mean you have nothing else going for you?" he asked. "Harry you have everything going for you. You just saved the world, I don't honestly think there's a government around that would refuse you anything right now. You could go anywhere or so anything you wanted" he replied.

"Yes but what would I do?" Harry asked. "DADA has always been what I'm best at, without it what is there? What else am I good for?"

"There's plenty more to you than just your dulling abilities, Harry," Draco said. "And there's plenty you could do with it. You're amazing on a broom, you could play quiddich professionally if you wanted to, I doubt there'd be a team that wouldn't take you on. You're smart and you're good at teaching, you taught that DA back in 5th year and I saw them duelling during the final battle, they were all amazing. You could study and be a teacher and teach DADA. You could still use your abilities but not have to actually fight anyone." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "You speak parcel tongue, that's not a common gift, I'm sure you could do something with that, even if it's something like performing. You're also very clever and very tenacious when you need to be, I'm sure if you applied yourself you could do anything you wanted. Fighting isn't all there is for you, Harry, you could do anything."

Harry smiled at the boy, "I hadn't thought about any of that, I guess I never thought I'd survive the final battle either," he said thoughtfully. "Those things never crossed my mind. Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Harry," Draco replied softly and Harry smiled.

"You called me, Harry," he commented.

"You called me Draco," the blonde replied.

"I liked it," Harry said thoughtfully. "I liked saying your real name too. I like your name, Draco."

Draco chuckled and they lapsed into silence for a few minutes, the only sound their footsteps on the path. Another question flew into Harry's mind and before he could consider the implications of asking it his mouth was opening, "Draco, am I attractive?"

Draco's steps faltered slightly and he looked over at Harry surprised, "Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Well, I liked Cho and I think she liked me a bit, but otherwise Ginny is the only one who's ever even looked at me that way. I mean I was a tri wizard champion, as much as I didn't want to be, and I'm the "Boy who lived" as much as I hate it, you'd think getting a date to that dance would have been easy, but no one showed any interest in going with me, or any interest in me since, I wondered if maybe it's how I look that's turning people off. I mean I don't want flocks of girls chasing me, honestly I don't really like girls all that much, I only realised that recently, but I thought at least someone might want me."

"There's nothing wrong with how you look," Draco assured him. "You're beautiful, Harry, that crazy hair of yours with those striking green eyes, trust me when I tell you it's not your looks that are keeping people away. I think everyone just always assumed you were with either Cho or Ginny and left you alone."

Harry looked up at the other boy stunned, "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Draco looked back at him, "Yes I did," he replied softly. "Because you are."

Harry shook his head, "No, you are," he countered. "You hair looks so silky, I've always wondered what it would feel like to touch it and the colour just looks so perfect with you stormy eyes and what I imagine is probably the softest skin anywhere, all nice and creamy." he probably sounded like an idiot, but he was too drunk to care. "I'm glad you grew your hair longer again, it's so nice, I think it'd be a shame to have it short."

Draco stopped walking and turned to face Harry. "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Harry admitted only realising it himself as he was saying it. Draco really was breathtaking.

Draco smiled and reached out to take Harry's hand that wasn't currently wrapped around him to keep Harry balanced. He brought it up to his hair and Harry smiled in delighted wonder as he realised that he'd been right, it was silky. He ran his fingers through it a few times enjoying the sensation so much he didn't notice that Draco seemed to be liking just it as much as he did. When at last he looked down at the Slytherin's face Draco's eyes were blissfully closed and a soft smile was on his face. Harry knew he shouldn't, but his hand left Draco's hair and slipped down to touch the young man's beautiful face.

He was surprised when he felt Draco's free hand come up along his back, along the column of Harry's neck, over his cheek and back into his hair. Harry gasped at the sensation, closing his eyes for several moments to bask in the feelings. "Draco?" he whispered, wondering what the Slytherin was doing.

"You were curious about mine, I was curious about yours too," Draco explained.

Harry nodded, not minding at all, it felt amazing. He didn't noticed the way they seemed to be moving closer to each other, or how his other hand had started to stroke Draco's back through the fabric of his shirt. He did however notice when Draco's other hand slipped up his back and along his throat to cup his cheek, the other one slipping out of his hair to join it. Harry was feeling so euphoric at that moment that he didn't care what Draco did as long as he kept touching him.

"Harry," Draco whispered and it was only when Draco's breath touched his lips that Harry realised just how close they now were. "May I kiss you?"

Just the thought of those amazingly soft lips against his was enough to make Harry want to groan. "Yes," he whispered back and moments later Draco's lips ghosted over his in a kiss so light Harry almost wasn't sure it had actually happened. He felt Draco start to pull back but he pulled him closer instead and this time it was Harry who kissed him. It wasn't much harder than Draco had kissed him but it was enough for Harry to know it had really happened and when they parted this time neither of them moved back.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I have to tell you something," Draco said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, hoping it would be anything except that they had to stop what they were doing.

"I … I love you, Harry."

To say Harry's inebriated brain was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Draco loved him? Really? Nobody had ever loved him, the last person he'd been expecting to hear that from was Draco. "You … you … really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I'm sorry I never told you, but … Harry I've wanted you in one way or another since the day we met, it's why I was so upset when you rejected me in first year. I knew, even then, that you were someone special, not to the world for all of your heroism, but to me. I was so horrible to you after that because I was hurting so much and I couldn't find a way to make it stop. I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't, it just got stronger and, It's why I couldn't hand you over to the dark lord even though my family was in danger, I just … I love you so much, Harry, and I want you so badly, I just … I'm sorry, I can't make it go away."

Harry just stared back at the other young man in shock. He didn't have to wonder whether this was a trick, one look at Draco's face told him it wasn't. He'd never seen Draco look so unguarded and raw, he'd never let someone see him like that if he didn't mean what he said. Draco loved him, actually loved him, nobody loved him.

Before he knew it tears were slipping down his face and Draco looked back at him worriedly. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked.

It took Harry several attempts to make his voice work before he managed to reply. "No one has ever said that to me before, ever, I honestly never thought anyone ever would, it's … lovely and overwhelming and …" he had no idea how to say what he was feeling so instead he leant forward and kissed Draco again with much more heat than he had the first time.

Draco gasped in surprise, but was quickly kissing him back with just as much passion. Harry didn't know how long they stood there, in the middle of the Hogsmead road, kissing each other like their lives depended on it, but it seemed far too soon that Draco was pulling back and Harry held onto him tightly so he couldn't go far.

"Harry, we should stop," the blonde panted.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because as much as I would love to just let this go where it seems to be leading, you are very drunk and I can't take advantage of you," he said, shaking his head.

"You're not taking advantage of me, I want you too," Harry argued. "Look I know I've been drinking but when that giant smelly beast was trying to take advantage I knew perfectly well that I didn't want him too. The alcohol hasn't affected my judgement, it's just stopped me being to scared to do what I want. Please, Draco, I don't want to go back to my dorm, I don't want to go back to my life the way it's been, please, don't make me. You just told me that you loved me and I have never felt so happy, please, don't pull away from me now," he pleaded.

"Harry it's not that I want to," Draco said sincerely and Harry could see how hard it was for the blonde to refuse him. "But I don't want to be with you knowing that it might not be what you want."

Harry wanted to argue with him, but he knew Draco was right and if their positions were reversed he couldn't do it either. He thought about what he could do or say for several moments before suddenly the answer came to him. "A sobriety potion, we must have one somewhere in the school and I'm sure you know where, you're the potions expert and the one Snape trusted the most. Lets go back to the school and find one and I'll drink it. Once it's worked we'll know for sure, right," Harry asked, hoping Draco did know where to get his hands on one.

"All right," the blonde agreed, although Harry could see he was reluctant and nervous, he was probably expecting Harry to take it and reject him, although Harry knew it wouldn't happen. "Hold onto me," he said and Harry was figuring he was going to help him walk back to the castle. He was surprised when instead he felt the telltale pull of apparition and suddenly he found himself landing in a room that was familiar and yet not. It looked just like his prefect room only all the furnishings were green and silver instead of red and gold.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"My room," Draco replied leading him over to the couch that was sitting in front of a warm, inviting fire. "Sit here for a minute and I'll get you that potion. We have a stock of it in the common room and we all have a few bottles in our rooms for emergencies. Professor Snape never wanted us to drink, but he knew the chances were high that we would and he didn't want to be dealing with inebriated children, so he always made sure we had some," Draco explained, disappearing into his cupboard and coming out a few moments later with the potion in his hand. He gave it to Harry and sat down beside him on the couch. "I'll warn you, if you've never had one of these before, the come down can be quite hard, prepare yourself for it."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and downing the contents of the bottle in one swig. He swallowed the bitter mixture and waited one breath, two, three, then "Ow!" he groaned, grabbing at his head as an intense, splitting pain suddenly filled his skull.

"It'll pass soon," Draco promised, pulling him close and running a soothing hand up and down his back. Harry leant into him, allowing the Slytherin's soft hands to soothe him. Within a minute the pain was gone and Harry was snapped back to reality like a tightly stretched rubber band. "How are you feeling now?" Draco asked softly.

Harry pulled away and looked around the room, pleased to find that his vision was now clear and the room didn't appear to be spinning anymore. "Better, thank you," he replied, taking in Draco's room again. It was nice, cosy like his, even with the different colours. He was about to say so to Draco when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, people aren't supposed to be able to apparate into Hogwarts."

"No, they're not," Draco agreed. "But when they repaired the wards something weird happened and now we can, I'm not sure how. We only found out when Crab was being stupid one day and tried to apparate out and it actually worked. I don't know if people from outside can get in or if it's just people that go and live here, but either way, it's useful."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, that was something to ponder at a later date. "Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Draco asked, surprising him out of his thoughts, and Harry could see how anxious he looked. Harry had been right, the sobriety potion hadn't changed anything about how he was feeling in regards to Draco and he smiled, wanting to put the blonde's mind at ease.

"No," he replied crawling along the couch and slipping into Draco's lap, straddling him. He allowed himself a moment to take in the beautiful Slytherin's features before he slipped his hand along his neck and up to cup his cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Thank you for helping me tonight and being a good enough person not to want to take advantage of me, but I told you my feelings toward you wouldn't change and they haven't, I still want you."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, and Harry could see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," he confirmed.

"Thank you, Harry," he said and Harry gasped as he felt Draco's hands slip up along his back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Before Harry could say anything Draco's lips were on his neck and he moaned quietly turning his head to the side to give the blonde better access. The euphoric cloud he'd been floating on earlier came back immediately and he had to fight to push past it so he could do more than just sit there and enjoy what was happening to him. He nudged Draco's face back slightly and leant down to kiss him, slipping his hands down to Draco's shirt and getting to work on the buttons.

He had them all undone and the shirt pulled free of Draco's pants quicker than he'd thought he'd be able to and he slipped his hands up along Draco's bare chest enjoying the way Draco gasped and his skin jumped under Harry's hands. Draco had Harry's shirt off moments later and when they were both discarded on the floor they spent a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other's skin under their hands before Harry's hand moved lower and he began to fiddle with the button on Draco's trousers.

It was a bit harder to get them undone than the shirt but he did it and as soon as he had the zip down Draco pushed him gently off his lap and stood up, pulling Harry into his arms and continuing to kiss him as he walked them backwards toward the bed. Harry dropped down onto it and crawled backwards up the bed, watching as Draco slipped his trousers off and crawled up onto the bed with him. He reached Harry's hips and got to work on his trousers, getting them undone quicker than Harry had as he could actually see what he was doing. Harry lifted his hips to help Draco slide them off and Draco threw them on the floor and began to kiss his way back up Harry's body.

Harry moaned at the sensation as well as the visual it presented to him. It was so odd to think that before tonight he hadn't thought of Draco this way and yet now he couldn't think of him as anything except the beautiful man who loved him. The thought itself was so erotic to Harry that he felt his already hard cock get all the harder. Draco kissed up his neck and along his cheeks looking him straight in the eyes ad he whispered, "you are so beautiful, I love you so much."

The words still made Harry feel emotional so thankfully Draco moved immediately to kiss him not expecting an answer. Harry slipped his hand up into the Slytherin's gorgeous, silky hair while the other slid down his back, wanting to touch as much skin as he could. His hand reached Draco's ass and he slipped his finger under the rim of Draco's pants, breaking off the kiss and whispering, "Can I?"

"Of course," Draco consented. "Can I?" he asked in return.

Harry nodded, slipping Draco's pants off as far as he could manage on his own before Draco took over and got them to the floor. He then turned his attention to Harry's and kissed his way back down Harry's body until his face was level with Harry's boxers and the very prominent bulge within them. Harry lifted his hips again to help Draco take them off and once they were gone Draco returned to admire the organ he'd released.

"Yep, that's perfect too," the blonde said with a grin and before Harry could reply he took the head into his mouth.

Harry groaned loudly, throwing his head back and reaching out to slip his hands into Draco's hair. He couldn't describe the pleasure that pulsed through his body as Draco continued his assault on Harry's cock. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt and it was only minutes before he came, with Draco's name tumbling from his lips.

As he lay there, recovering from the most explosive orgasm of his life, Draco kissed his way back up to Harry's mouth. Harry kissed him back lazily, feeling boneless and more content than he could ever remember feeling in his life. "How are you feeling, love?" Draco asked with a soft smile.

"Amazing," Harry replied breathlessly.

"I'm glad to hear it, I've never done that before."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, "Wow, you must have some sort of natural talent or something then because that was awesome," Harry said, making Draco chuckle.

"Glad to hear it." He kissed Harry again, threading his hands through Harry's curly hair. "Harry, how much further do you want to go tonight?" he whispered, pulling back to look into Harry's eyes.

It took Harry's currently cloudy mind several moments to work out what Draco meant by the question and when he did it took even longer to think about what that would probably entail. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I'm happy to do whatever you're comfortable with," Draco said softly.

Harry thought about it, he had a basic idea of how two men went about doing that, but he had no idea about the particulars. He assumed Draco knew though and despite their adversarial past, Draco had treated him with nothing but kindness and care that night and he trusted the Slytherin not to hurt him. "All right, I trust you," he agreed softly.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Harry replied and Draco smiled softly.

"I promise I'll make it amazing," the Slytherin whispered, leaning out to grab his wand that was sitting on the bedside table. "There's a spell that I need to use and you might feel a little strange at first, but I promise it'll be worth it, okay."

"Okay," Harry agreed and Draco pointed down to Harry's lower body and whispered a spell that Harry didn't quite catch. He'd been right, it did feel strange, but after the initial sensation had passed Harry noticed everything down there felt different, but not in a bad way.

Draco put his wand back and kissed Harry's neck whispering that he'd know when he was ready and to let Draco know. Harry wasn't sure what he meant, but as Draco kissed and stroked his skin, Harry started to notice that his ass started to feel almost needy and he was desperate to feel Draco inside him.

"Draco, I'm ready now," he whispered

"You sure?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and Draco lifted one of his legs to wrap around Draco's waist. He leant down to kiss Harry gently as he slipped inside him and if Harry had thought what he'd felt earlier was intense, it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. He moaned against Draco's mouth, his breath coming in ragged gasps as the pleasure coursed through him, setting his nerves on fire

Draco pulled back and studied him, "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, Draco, I feel … so good," Harry managed to reply and Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry's neck gently for a minute, allowing Harry to adjust to the new feeling.

Harry had just calmed his racing heart and gotten used to the intrusion when Draco whispered, "Are you ready for more?"

Harry could only nod, desperate to feel as much pleasure as he could. Draco ran his tongue gently up Harry's neck to his ear and whispered, "I love you." Before Harry could say anything back he'd slipped out of Harry and thrust gently back in and Harry didn't have any room in his brain to think about anything except what he was feeling.

As Draco moved inside him Harry was helpless to do anything but lie there and enjoy the pleasure pulsing through his body. He was so lost in his own mind that he had no idea whether he was moving, speaking or any of what he was doing, he was completely lost in his own pleasure and it was amazing. He was two more orgasms in before he managed to come back to himself enough to compute anything else again and he looked up at Draco, whose eyes were trained on his face, clearly enjoying how his actions were making Harry feel. He leant down and kissed Harry again, asking if he was ready for more and Harry reached out to find his hands, knowing he'd need something to hold on to if his pleasure was going to ramp up even higher.

Draco grabbed his hands and brought them up over his head, linking their fingers together as he picked up his speed and Harry's nerves lit up with pleasure again. He was another two orgasms in when he heard Draco moan above him and he forced his eyes open wanting to see his lover. His face was hovering just above Harry's and for the first time that night the calm demeanour he'd maintained had fallen away, leaving his face an open book of his feelings. His eyes opened just after Harry's and within them Harry could see everything Draco was feeling, desire, pleasure, gratitude and love, so much love. No one had ever looked at Harry like that, not with the depth of love Draco did and it added a deeper edge to the pleasure he was already feeling.

"Fuck I love you, Harry, I love you so much," Draco cried and Harry felt his pleasure intensify as another orgasm swept him away, only this time he felt Draco tense above him and the Slytherin cried out in pleasure as he climaxed with him. Harry managed to open his eyes again when the first ripples of pleasure had washed through him so he got to see Draco's face during his orgasm. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and it added another edge to his own pleasure. That explained why Draco had been watching him so intently all this time.

Draco lay above him for a minute or two, breathing heavily, with his face buried in Harry's neck and Harry slipped his hands from the blonde's slackened grasp to reach up and gently stroke his lover's back. After another few minutes Draco's hands slipped down and wrapped loosely around Harry before he rolled them both over onto their sides so his body weight wasn't all on Harry. He opened his eyes, which Harry was pleasantly surprised to note were just as open ad they had been a minute ago, and smiled at Harry.

"You don't know how much that meant to me, thank you," the blonde said softly.

"Oh no, thank you," Harry replied. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," Draco agreed, reaching out to gently stroke Harry's face. "You are so beautiful, I loved watching you come."

Harry felt himself blush, "Well you got to se it plenty of times," he said with a chuckle. "Next time we'll have to get more out of you so I can enjoy the view a little more."

Draco seemed surprised, "Next time?" he asked.

"You honestly thought I'd want to stop things here?" Harry asked.

"Well I wasn't sure," Draco replied. "We both know I love you, but I don't know what you really feel about me and … you were just talking about how complicated your life is at the moment and how no one would leave you alone, what do you think is going to happen if you end up in a relationship with me? Or were you just thinking we should be secret lovers?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'd never do that," he assured the blonde. "I … I don't honestly know how I feel about you right now, until tonight I'd never thought of you in this way, which is strange really because you are the sexiest thing ever to walk the halls of this school." Draco chuckled at that. "But I can tell you that whatever it is I'm feeling now is more intense than anything I've ever experienced emotionally. I don't know what love feels like, but I don't want to let this go until I find out if that's what it is. Is that okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is," Draco replied, kissing him gently. "Just because I've loved you forever doesn't mean I expected you to feel the same way about me, we haven't exactly had a stellar past. The fact that you even let me touch you was a miracle to me, to let me make love to you … that was so much more than I ever thought I'd get. If there's even a chance that you could love me back, I would take it in a heartbeat."

Harry smiled back, reaching out to brush Draco's beautiful hair away from his face. "You are so lovely," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss the Slytherin once more. They spent a few minutes kissing and talking quietly before they both settled down to sleep, holding tightly to each other's hands. Harry's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was how happy he was and how amazing it felt.

XX

Harry's alarm startled him awake and he opened his eyes, looking around the room disorientated. Shouldn't he be somewhere else? No, this was his prefect room, where else would he be? Looking down at his bed everything looked normal and looking around the room everything looked normal, so why did he feel like something was missing? He shut off the alarm and slipped out of bed, heading in to the bathroom to have a shower. Maybe the hot water would wash the cobwebs from his mind and help him figure out why everything felt so different this morning.

As it turned out that wasn't the case and he was just leaving the bathroom in search of a uniform, trying to shake the cobwebby feeling from his head when there was a knock on the door. He called out to whoever it was to wait a second and summoned a set of robes to follow him back into the bathroom before calling out for whoever it was to come in and that he'd be with them shortly. It turned out to be Hermione who had come to get him for breakfast.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked as he exited the bathroom.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I feel all … stuffy in the head this morning," Harry replied.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Hermione suggested, coming forward to touch his forehead. "You feel a bit warm, but I'm assuming you just got out of the shower."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "But you might be right."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Nooooo," Harry replied immediately. "If it gets worse I will, but if I can avoid that place and the horrible potions within I am going to."

"All right," Hermione agreed reluctantly. "But I'll be watching you."

Harry snorted, "Hermione, everyone watches me," he reminded her. "If I so much as sneeze there's going to be at least 10 people coming up to me with tissues, you don't have to worry so much."

"That's true," Hermione acknowledged. "Come on then, let's get some food in your stomach."

Harry nodded, following her out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Harry's invisibility cloak dropped to the floor revealing the person who'd been watching him for the last several hours. "Don't worry, Harry, that cobwebby feeling will fade and you'll be back to your old self in no time, just the way it should be."

The figure folded the cloak and put it away in Harry's trunk exactly where they'd found it. Harry would never know anything out of the ordinary had happened and he'd go back to living his life according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what do we think? Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Love to all
> 
> Kayla


End file.
